


Werewolves Of London (Aaoooooo!)

by starbucks22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Instantly understanding the request, she obediently hands over a pair of fake fangs and fluffy dog ears.“VOILA!”The group stops talking long enough to give the costume the full glory it deserves.Fred is the first one to follow Tonks’ laughing. “You got Remus a werewolf costume?”OR: The Gang sorts Halloween costumes. Sirius very much wants to fuck a werewolf- when he’s not beyond upset over Halloween itself, of course. Remus would like to disappear and never come back. Everything is Tonks’ fault.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Werewolves Of London (Aaoooooo!)

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant for Halloween but I couldn’t finish it in time but THEN it was meant for Sirius’ birthday but that didn’t work either so hi hello please enjoy!

One October weekend after the entire fiasco with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, (the latter of which was successfully dealt with, almost too late), Sirius, Remus, Harry, Remus' new friend Tonks, and Harry's friends Ron and Hermione, are all sitting around The Burrow's yard in lawn chairs, just having some drinks and snacks with good weather and even better company. 

In the middle of a discussion about holidays, (such as, wintertime plans and coordinating who is staying with who for Christmas), Tonks interrupts. "Hey, guys, how are you all going to celebrate Halloween? Like, are you going to go out on a date, or are you going to take the kids out after school hours and go trick-o-treating, like the Muggles do? Or, oh! A haunted house? Though I bet those aren't actually very scary..." she pauses for a second to breath, then continues her rambling just as excitedly as before. She even claps her hands together. "Either way, I bet it's going to be  so much fun,  especially since you're free now!" She addresses that last part at Sirius, but when she whips her bubblegum pink hair around to stare at him, she doesn't get the reaction she was expecting. 

Sirius, who had been in the middle of moving his soda cup up to his mouth, freezes in place. Remus, who was talking to Hermione, cuts himself off mid-sentence. Harry, who's still peacefully jabbering away with Ron about Quidditch, doesn't even seem to notice. 

Remus breaks the silence first. "...What?"

Tonks is a bit lost, but undeterred. "Y'know, Halloween? Ghosts and goblins and candy? Stuff like that?"

"Ghosts," Sirius nods, shooting his cousin a look that practically spells out how stupid he thinks she's being right now. "Yes, Tonks. Ghosts. Ghosts do exist on October 31st." 

"I like candy," Ron butts in obliviously. When no response comes, he looks around the circle of lawn chairs. Sirius is glaring, Remus is frowning, Tonks' brow is furrowed in confusion. Hermione has begun chatting at Harry as if her life depends on it; Harry's probably noticed that she's acting weird, but since he's so distracted by  her  being weird that he's ignoring that all of the others are acting the same way, it seems to work in her favor. "...Did I miss something?"

" Yes,"  Sirius and Remus say, emphatically, but they don't rush to explain anything.

Tonks shrugs. "I don't- ask someone else! I don't see why he," she points a thumb over at Sirius, who still does not look pleased, "Is looking at me like he'd like to murder me."

Sirius sighs. "I'm not going to  murder  you. And I'm not going out for Halloween, either.  Merlin,  Tonks. You've been in the Wizarding world for how long? Have you learned nothing?"

He glances at Remus, who scowls back at him in what looks to be a mutual dislike. But of what, Tonks doesn't know, and she's not convinced that it's necessarily  her  they don't like. 

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione have stopped talking, the younger of the two having finally picked up that something is off, and more Weasleys are exiting their house and going onto the lawn to join the silently congregated group. 

When Molly Weasley walks over, places a plate of chips down on the ground, and notices the truly peculiar sight of nobody either a: screaming/playing a prank on each other, or b: someone arguing about something that's not actually important, she pauses. 

"What do we have here?"

"Hey, Molly," Sirius begins, finally pausing his glaring in order to address her properly. His voice is tight and more bitter than it is around anyone that's not Snape, and she takes notice of this, as well. Sure, she doesn't always see eye-to-eye with him, but he's never  that  cross with her. 

She doesn't hesitate in questioning this. "...Hello? Is something wrong?"

Sirius sits up a bit straighter. "Say, Molly, what would  you  think I'd be doing this Halloween?"

"Lay off of Tonks," Remus tries to halfheartedly say, but it's of no use. 

Molly, to her credit, catches on almost immediately. She stares at Sirius and Remus, surprised. "The two of you are going out on Halloween? I would have thought you'd stay in! I mean, with the Potters and all..."

Hermione facepalms. 

"Thanks for  that!"  she hisses out. The others turn to look at her. She says nothing more; she simply motions at Harry, who is most definitely paying attention  now. 

"Someone here is celebrating Halloween?" he asks.

"I was  trying  to keep the day  lighthearted,"  Hermione scolds. Maybe she'd be a bit more intimidating if she wasn't a small, innocent looking teenage girl, and the others surrounding her weren't as strong- if not stronger- than her. 

Harry ignores her protests. So does everyone else. He's still waiting for an answer.

"I have to," Tonks finally says.

“Why would you have to?” Remus wonders out loud. “I don’t get it.”

She huffs a sigh. “Blame my mother.”

Sirius does not appear pleased- well, he didn’t before, but even less so now. “And why should I do that?”

“And Professor McGonagall. There’s a group of kids that’ll be traveling through Hogsmeade through Halloween. McGonagall happened to meet some of the older ones, and it sounds like they spun her some convincing sob story about how heartbroken they are over not being able to celebrate Halloween, because the very next thing I know, she brings it up to my mother to some indiscernible reason-“

“They’re friends,” Sirius explains. 

“- And my mom signed me up to watch over them for the night... well. Me and someone else.”

“Who else?”

“That’s the problem. I don’t know. If I can’t convince someone to come with me, then it’ll be someone my mom picks out.”

“And is that so bad?” asks Remus. 

Sirius and Tonks shoot him the same exasperated, _can you believe this guy is for real?_ sort of look. He is then violently reminded that his boyfriend and his best friend are actually related. 

“Wanna know what I don’t understand?” a low-ish, prim voice calls for attention. Since this is Hermione, known for the very opposite thing she’s saying, this works out well. 

“Tonks, how did you truly not understand why this particular group might want to stay in and do nothing? You’re not stupid, and everyone knows about Lily and James Potter. It’s legendary.”

“Look, Hermione, I haven’t gotten any sleep in the last day and a half, and I’m so tired I’m so loopy that I can see colors.”

“Well... yes, I would sure hope you can see colors?”

“NOT SEE. Taste. Hear. I can hear. I have ears. _I can hear colors, Hermione!”_

Hermione quickly scoots her lawn chair away from Tonks’ own.

Sirius, the mad lad, moves  closer.

He holds a hand up so close to his cousin’s face that she’s quite lucky to even identify the body part as what it is, and not instead as a shapeless blob.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“How many – for Merlin’s sake, I’m not concussed!”

“Well, how would I know? You’re about as graceful as James learning how to waltz for the first time!”

She glances at Remus. He shakes his head.

“That bad, huh?” Tonks sighs, therefore accepting her fate as the Clumsiest In The Yard. 

“It’s made worse because I’ve seen you fight, Tonks,” Remus continues, apparently deciding he wants to stay on board the ‘Teasing Tonks’ train. It’s only a matter of time before someone else decides to join him- oh, wait, someone already did. “And yet you’re never clumsy on the field?”

Yet again, Sirius pipes up. 

“I’d like to say it’s the Black genes, but-“

“It’s totally the Black genes,” agrees Tonks herself, well adjusted to the fact that she, known Auror and combatant, can and will trip over literal thin air. “Anyway, that’s besides the point.”

“There’s a  point?”

“ Can one of you please try to help me find someone to go with me for Halloween? Whether it’s one of you or someone else that you trust, I don’t care, but I need a partner.”

“Well, it’s not going to be me.” Sirius’ entire face closes off as he refuses. He cuts a glance over at Harry, who he can tell has been staring at him for quite a bit of time now. “Or him, probably.”

“I could probably do it,” Harry, not one for shutting people down, shrugs. 

“Okay, no,” this time it’s Hermione making a protest. “Harry, you act like trouble is your middle name. The last thing we need to do is stick you with a bunch of clueless children. You don’t even know Hogsmeade well enough for that, anyway.”

He opens his mouth to protest, but gives up the effort in the end. 

“Hermione? Can you do it?" Tonks asks, hopefully, but it's all for naught. 

"I can't. I have an assignment due that day."

"Oh come  on.  All you do is schoolwork! Can you please help me, just for the night? Please?"

Hermione seems to waver at Tonks' literal puppy dog eyes. "I don't know..."

"Please?" The puppy dog eyes intensify. "Think about the candy!"

"Her parents are dentists," Harry reminds her. "I don't know how enticing that will be."

"Well, good! That just means she gets to have it even  less  than kids normally do. So. Halloween. Candy. Yes?"

"The kids won't listen to me," Hermione raises an argument. "After all, I'm probably not much older than the oldest of them."

"You can be a chaperone! If you go, Harry can go."

The two look at the boy in question. 

He shrugs, then pauses. "I don't know... I might want to stay home with Sirius."

"Home?" inquires a grinning Ron.

"You want to ditch Hogwarts for the night to sit here with me?" Sirius confirms.

Harry swivels in his seat some, maneuvering around so that he's facing Sirius more directly. "You're my godfather. I always want to spend time with you."

Sirius' eyes, though he would probably not admit it, start glistening. With a quick swipe of his thumb, the touched tears are less visible, but he still knows that they're there. 

And so, it seems, does Harry. The boy stares at the man head on. Two pairs of eyes glance unblinkingly at one another for a few more seconds.

Harry breaks first- both out of the staring contest and out of his seat entirely. He jolts up, kicks his seat aside, and does a jumping-leaping action into Sirius' arms. There's no particular thing leading up to it, no action to make his heart crush with love. He just knows, without a doubt, that Sirius loves him, too. He doesn't have an actual obligation into doing so- sure, he's his godfather, of course- but he doesn't  have  to talk to him, doesn't  have  to tell him as many fun stories of himself, Remus, Peter, Lily, and obviously James, he didn't  have  to offer his place up to Harry when he barely knew the teenager, he doesn't give one singularly iota of caring toward the whole "Boy Who Lived" moniker- none of it. But he loves and cares anyway, and he wants to spend time with him, and suddenly Harry just decides that, fuck it, if he wants to hug his godfather,  then he's damn well going to.

And he's  definitely  going to spend Halloween with him, whether or not that entails trick o' treating.

“Well, wait. I want to go out with Hermione-“

“ _Excuse me-”_ sputters Ron, very much not okay with this.

"Not in that way, Ron, obviously.  Anyway.  Sirius, are you sure you can't come with us? And I don't even mean the actual trick o' treating... we can start a bit late, right? If we find another adult that can go with you, Tonks, the rest of us can just meet up closer to midnight, right?"

"Why specifically midnight?" asks Sirius.

Harry looks at him. "Halloween. I'm not going to make you go out on  Halloween.  That's what caused," he gestures between the two adults he's speaking to, "this. I'm saying midnight specifically so you can just meet up with us then, so it'll technically  not  be the 31st."

The elder of the two pauses. He seems to actually be considering this, despite his very adamant refusal a few minutes ago revolving around anything that could even slightly be construed as Halloween related. 

But, if it’s going to make his godson happy...

“ Fine.  I’m in.”

*

“I’m out.”

Sirius whips around to stare indignantly at Remus, who had spoken. “What do you  mean  you’re out? You can’t be out! You were hardly in in the first place!”

“Oh, don’t give me that! It’s not like you wanted to go, either!”

“No, but I have to go. I promised Harry I would, and like he said, it isn’t technically on Halloween, so... I can handle it. Plus, there’ll be free food!”

“You live in a mansion with a house elf that works for free,” Remus deadpanned. He crossed his arms. “Is that the best you’ve got?”

“Costumes are fun! We can be anything we want to be!”

“We’re wizards, in case you’ve suddenly forgotten. We can essentially do that anyway.”

“Come on. Won’t it be amusing to look totally stupid for a few hours?”

_Come on, REM. It’ll be fun! I mean, I always look fabulous, so won’t it be great to see me look like a dork for once?_ a long ago, far off voice in Remus’ head sounds off, full of childhood vigor and youth that even the Wizarding war had been able to full take away from James Potter- pranker extraordinaire, loyal to a fault, trusting and trusted by almost everyone he ever met, father of the most famous child in the Wizarding community, dorky as anything, married to the one and only love of his life, amazing with a wand, and just an overall good person. _Come on, Rem. I already know what we can all be!_

His thoughts are interrupted by a gentle tap to his shoulder. “Hey.”

Remus snaps out of it. “Yeah?”

Having successfully caught his boyfriend’s attention, Sirius grins.

“I know exactly what we can be.”

*

” _No.”_

Sirius grins, as mischievous as the day his eleven-year-old self marched into Hogwarts with several bones to pick and one specific House to act out against. “ Yes.”

“Sirius. I will actually fight you.”

“Do it. You’re all bark-“

He quickly breaks off to stare at Tonks, who has just entered the room. Once again, it’s the weekend, and the group gathered around in Sirius and Remus’ room in their decently new house includes Harry, (no Ron or Hermione, though, since they opted to stay behind at Hogwarts together to “do some homework.” Later, Harry will confess to his confusion when all they do actually is homework), Sirius and Remus themselves, Fred, George, and apparently now Tonks as well. She takes two more steps into the room, takes one look at the discarded Halloween costumes that are scattered across the king bed, and stops. 

Then, managing a feat the others have yet to accomplish, she wastes no time in rifling through the pile to discover just which costume is so bad (or good) that it made Sirius’ teasing grin spread that wide, and made Remus look like he’d rather melt into the floor and never come above ground again. She’d think it’s something sexy, if there weren’t minors in the room today. Once discovering it, she breaks into giggles.

“ Well?”  Fred impatiently demands.

“Are you going to show us what it is, or not?” George wonders. 

Still giggling, she turns the costume in the direction of the gathered four. (Four, excluding herself.) 

Remus sighs. Sirius grins wider.

“Eh, Moons? What do you think?” Sirius leans closer toward his boyfriend and elbows his bony side. Remus, in retaliation, shoves him onto the soft, carpeted floor. Sirius pops back up again, undeterred.

“Tonks? Dear cousin of mine-“

Her giggles continue tenfold. 

“-May I please have the pièce de résistance?”

Instantly understanding the request, she obediently hands over a pair of fake fangs and fluffy dog ears.

“VOILA!”

The group stops talking long enough to give the costume the full glory it deserves.

Fred is the first one to follow Tonks’ laughing.  _“You got Remus a werewolf costume?”_

“What-“ Harry leans over George and Remus so he can see the costume better. This quickly proves fruitless, since the cheap fabric is briskly tosses around the circle of chairs; it would have made his way over to him either way. When the fourteen-year-old gets his hands on it, he pushes it outwards for a better look... only to take mere seconds in what’s so amusing, even excluding the fact that he’s holding a werewolf costume in his hands. He throws it over to Fred, staring at Remus. 

“So, is it any good?”

“The  costume?”

“No, Remus. The bed. _Yes,_ the costume.”

Finally, the offending piece of clothing makes its way over to the actual werewolf himself, who’s been scowling at it for the past five minutes without even looking away from it. He still looks like he wants to drop, but this time he looks more fired up than stomach perturbingly embarrassment. “This monstrosity is a mockery to all werewolves everywhere.”

“ All  werewolves? _All_ of them? Are you sure about that?”

Vehemently, he proceeds to metaphorically tear into it; his eyebrows furrow down at the thing, as if he’s mentally considering whether or not he should not-so-metaphorically rip it to shreds, as well. 

Ultimately, he decides against it.

“Okay, for one? No werewolves look like that.” The “that” in question is puffy, long sleeves, a shirt that doubtlessly reaches down to someone’s bellybutton, black dress pants with holes in the knees, and the costume doesn’t seem to have come with any mention of shoes at all. Seemingly, that’s normal for most costumes, but when it comes down to it... “And shoes! How do you even get shoes for something like this? It’s not even close to accurate. It looks like something that crawled out of the late 1800s, but with holes in the knees that came out of the 1980s or now. How do you shop for an outfit that’s a combination of ‘hey look at me, I’m fancy and I sip tea with the Queen!’ and, ‘Hello! I fought a man last night that apparently decided to try and  rip out my knees,  so that’s why my pants look like this!’”

Sirius, amused to no end, snorts with no shame, but his boyfriend isn’t done yet.

“The  ears!  These ears aren’t even– wait. Are these even the ears that came with the costume?” He snatches the aforementioned ears out of Tonks’ hands without any warning, and examines them. After a few seconds of silence, (well, from him, since the others are laughing and chatting with each other some more), he gives them back to her. She deposits them back onto the covered bed. “Those aren’t even the right animal.”

Sirius looks up. Knowing quite well how it’ll goad the other man, he snarks, “Well, they just looked so similar in the store! How was I supposed to know?”

“Wha- YOU’VE SEEN ME IN MY WOLF FORM! YOU– you’re a literal  dog animagus.  I just? How could you _not know?!”_

“I think Sirius broke him,” whispers Fred to Harry.

“Oh, I’m shocked this doesn’t happen more often,” whispers Harry back to Fred.

“I can shock you in the all the ways,” Sirius is currently saying to Remus, a lewd, smug look on his face. 

Harry makes a disgusted one with his own. Whether or not it’s for show is uncertain. In the foreground, the two wizards are still making lewd jokes at one another; the longer Remus attacks back, the redder Sirius’ face gets, and vice versa. 

“Gross. It’s like watching your parents flirt.”

He wasn’t expecting Fred to grin so happily you’d think he just got the best present on planet Earth, but that’s what he does. He makes sure to lower his voice as he mumbles, “They’re like your parents, eh?”

Harry’s immediate response is to promptly turn bright red. “I– huh–“

“You don’t have to play dumb with us!”

“That’s all he knows how to do,” Ron, chuckling at his own joke, interjects. 

Harry shoves him away, but he’s smiling, so he must not be too torn up about it. “Oh, shove off, Ron.”

With help from one of the twins, Ron pulls himself up from the floor. “Was that necessary?”

“Yes,” Harry, Fred, and George agree in pleased unison. 

“Anyway. Did I miss something? You three were being all secretive when I made my way over.”

Harry looks at Fred. Fred instantly caves to Ron.

“He accidentally said that Sirius and Remus are like his parents.”

“ Whoa.”  He sits down again, this time having not been shoved, and looks over at his best friend, who’s staring down at the floor, seemingly mortified. “That’s major, kind of. Have you said that to them yet?”

“No,” he mumbles lowly. “Half of the time I think they’re still grieving my actual parents... especially around this time of year. I don’t even know them, so the most I usually get around now is a little sad about it, but nothing to the extent that Sirius does.”

Possibly disproving his point, he motions over at Sirius, who is now across the room, wearing the inaccurate costume ears, bowled halfway over with the force of his laughter. Remus, standing beside him, doesn’t seem to be faring much better.

“...Okay, so that was a bad example. And bad timing. But that’s besides the point. You know what I mean, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. I know what you mean. Can’t say I exactly understand it– you know how large my family is– but I know what you mean. But, mate, just because they never really got the time to finish grieving-“

“Sirius hasn’t. Remus, I think, has. The idea of Halloween doesn’t seem as gut wrenching as it does to Sirius? I mean, it’s definitely not good for any of us, but I think Remus has had more time to deal–“ his words suddenly sputter off to a halt. Ron stares. “...I just realized. Out of them and me, I knew them the least.”

“Which is enormously unfair, yes.”

“I’m sad about their deaths, of course.”

“Of course.”

“But I never actually  knew them... ”

Ron nods, catching on to Harry’s train of thought. “You’re thinking that they’re having a worse go of it than you are, aren’t you?”

“Well, certainly not right  now, but-“

“There’s no ‘but’ to it. You can be sad while they’re sad, you know. It’s not a competition.”

It’s not a competition.  “I agree with that. I just don’t really think it’s the same.”

Concerned his friend isn’t getting the point, he tries again. “Harry-“

He cuts him off. “Ron. I’m fine, really. Besides, I’ll get to spend the weekend with my family either way.”

He motions over at Ron, who grins, then at the twins, who do the same, then across to Remus and Sirius, who are still being goofy as anything. 

“I’ll be just fine.”


End file.
